Les jeux de la mort
by La-Renarde
Summary: L'édition des 54th Hunger Games avec des personnages très spéciaux.


**Disclaimers **: L'univers appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à ceux qui m'ont permi de les utiliser. Cette fanfic n'est pas une fanfic comme les autres car les héros ne sont autre que nous, un petit groupe de fan. Le personnage de Marine m'appartient cependant entièrement et l'histoire sera cependant écrit de ma seule plume. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ça sera principalement un point de vue externe mais il arrivera que parfois un point de vue narratif d'un personne fasse son apparition. Nous nous situons au moment des 54éme Hunger Games.

* * *

Le pays de Panem est agité par ses terribles Hunger Games, organisés une fois par un. Durant ceux-ci, 24 tributs, âgés de 12 à 18 ans, vont devoir combattre à mort dans une gigantesque arène. Même si certains peuvent se désigner volontairement, le plus souvent, le choix des tributs se fait par tirage au sort, signe que l'épreuve est particulièrement redoutable. Quoi qu'il en soit le moment tant redouté ( et tant attendu par certain … ) est arrivé. Tous le Capitole s'est réunit devant leurs télévisions tandis que les habitants de tous les districts se presse en masse vers chaque grande place ou aura lieu les tirages au sort pour élire une jeune fille et un jeune homme qui devra combattre dans l'arène.

Dans le district 1 c'est une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année qui se porte volontaire. Contrairement aux autres filles quasis toute blonde, elle est doté d'une chevelure châtain légèrement doré, elle est plutôt jolie. Ses yeux de couleur noisette balaye la foule d'un ton lasse, elle n'a pas l'aire particulièrement heureuse mais pas non plus malheureuse. C'est comme si la situation l'indifférait.

« - Nous avons notre première volontaire ! Kaithleen Cadaf ! Passons maintenant aux jeunes hommes ! »

« - Pas la peine je suis volontaire ! » Cri une jeune homme de 16 ans à la forte musculature. Il a le visage anguleux, un sourire ravageur et de grand yeux bleu. Le parfait stéréotype qui représente la beauté du district 1. Il s'appelle Ossyane, il fait parti des carrières les plus doué de son district. Lui et Kaithleen ne se connaissent pas vraiment, ils ne sont pas dans la même classe et ils se croisent seulement dans leur école et au centre d'entraînement.

Passons maintenant au district 2, district le plus fidèle au Capitole. Baptiste et Marine, deux carrières pure de 15 ans tout pile marche d'un pas déterminé vers la grande place de leur district. Ils ont attendu toute leur vie ce moment là, depuis leurs 3 ans ils sont dans ces centres d'entraînement ou ils y passent 98% de leur temps. Ils sont redoutables, cruelle et dénudés de toute forme de compassion à l'exception d'eux même. Ils ne se quitte jamais et passent leurs temps à se moquer des autres et faire régner leur loi. Il faut dire aussi qu'à seulement 15 ans, Marine est experte dans le magne-ment de shurikens et de tir à l'arc et Baptiste maîtrise parfaitement l'art de lancer de javelot et les couteaux. Ils sont tout-à fait redoutable. La jeune fille avance tranquillement tout-en discutant avec son meilleure ami. Ils se séparent quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se ranger dans leur catégorie respective. Quand l'hôtesse du district 2 commence à prendre la parole, Marine ne perd pas de temps et lève très haut sa main en hurlant « - Je suis volontaire ! » Un énorme sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres rosés de la jeune carrière tandis qu'une petite lueur satisfaite s'anime dans ses yeux vert. Elle monte sur scène et elle est alors accueilli par une foule d'applaudissement. Puis vint le moment de tirer au sort le nom du jeune homme qui participera a cette cinquante quatrième édition des Hunger Games. Mais là encore une fois avant que l'hotesse ait put ouvrir la bouche Baptiste se porte volontaire. Personne n'ose contester son geste. Tous ont bien trop peur de lui. Il passe une main dans sa chevelure brune rebelle et se rend à l'estrade sans accorder le moindre sourire à qui que ce soit enfin presque ! Il adresse un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils doivent saluer le district d'un geste de la main, il n'y a qu'à les regarder pour comprendre à quelle point ils sont orgueilleux.

Dans le district 3, spécialisé dans l'électronique, les explosifs et la technologie. Les adolescents sont plutôt anxieux. Pour la plupart il enlève et remettent leurs lunettes après les avoir nettoyer une énième pour avec le pans de leurs vêtements. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie d'être tiré au sort mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas le choix. L'hotesse du district, une certaine « Kamilia » s'amuse à faire durer le suspense en faisant léviter sa main autour de l'urne. Ça n'amuse visiblement qu'elle seule enfin … Les gens du Capitole aussi. La jeune femme ne se rend absolument pas compte de la porté de son geste. Lorsqu'elle tire enfin une enveloppe, c'est une vie qui se joue à l'intérieur. Et cette vie est celle de Ambre Stalinski, une très belle brunette au regard envoûtant. Elle pince légèrement ses lèvres à l'entente de son nom. Elle n'est évidemment pas ravi mais elle ne peut rien faire pour contrer le destin, alors elle se lève et va rejoindre Kamilia en attendant que son compagnon soit tiré au sort à son tour. C'est finalement Maxime O'Donel : un brun à l'aire taquin de 15 ans. Il affiche un léger sourire contrairement à sa partenaire qui reste de marbre. Pourtant il aurait bien envie de hurler de rage, de desespoir mais il n'a aucune envie que sa famille et ses amis le vois ainsi, alors il fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si les Hunger Games était simplement un petit jeu de rien du tout. Ils échangent un bref regard avant de reporter leurs attention sur la foule.

Au district 4, les choses prennent une tournure dramatique. Joanna, une jeune carrière de 17 ans décide de se porter volontaire. Elle en de taille et de morphologie moyenne, son visage est ovale et elle porte une franche, elle est plutôt doué dans le magne-ment dans armes et elle sait parfaitement nager. Elle est plutôt doué. Elle remet correctement sa robe bleu pastel puis s'avance vers la scène pour se glisser au côté de l'hôtesse du district de la pêche. Au moment de passer au tirage au sort des garçons, une voix plus haute que les autres se fait entendre. Aymeric, le meilleur ami de Joanna vient de se porter volontaire. Le brun grand, plutôt beau garçon, avait toujours promit à son amie qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et ça s'appliquer aussi dans ce cas là. Une vague tentative de protestation s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille mais elle fut balayé par le tonnerre d'applaudissement que suscita la participation de Aymeric. Le district 4 avait beau être un district remplie de tributs de carrière, il n'était pas aussi réputé que les autres et plus les années passaient moins il y avait de volontaire pour les Hunger Games.

District 5:Le district qui produit des énergies électriques à partir de quasis toute les sources possible. Ce district a beau ne pas être le plus riche ni compter le plus de gagnant, il n'est pas non plus le plus horrible. On se plaît assez à vivre ici et le niveau de vie est convenable. Perrine est une jeune fille de 15 ans, elle est accompagné de sa petite sœur de 4 ans et de ses deux parents. Elle leur fait un dernier baiser avant de se rendre dans sa rangé.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se retrouve après. » Leur dit-elle d'un ton qui se veut rassurant alors qu'en faite elle n'est sûre de rien. Elle se triture les doigts en attendant le tirage au sort du nom de la fille qui ira dans l'arène de la mort. Elle ferme ses yeux, « Allez Perrine, dans quelques minutes ça sera finit. » Se dit-elle mais ça ne se finit par puisqu'elle est finalement sélectionné. Le tribut mâle de cette année dans le district 5 est Raphaël Farlo, il a 16 ans et il semble être plutôt fort et résistant physiquement. Il aura donc toute ses chances, encore faudra t-il qu'il sache se battre.

Nous en venons au district 6, d'aspect celui est très moderne mais ce n'est seulement qu'un aspect, il est plutôt pauvre et ses habitants doivent travailler beaucoup pour pouvoir survivre. Tous les jeunes adolescents abordent une mine anxieuse, « Pourvue que je ne sois pas choisi » se disent-il. Leurs cœurs battent à la chamade, au cours de 54 années de jeux, il y a seulement eut 1 survivant et aujourd'hui ce dernier est âgé de 17 ans et déjà complètement drogué. Il faut croire qu'il tente comme il peut d'oublier cette fameuse année ou il a participé.

« - Jade Blam ! » Cri d'une voix mielleuse Naniska l'hotesse du district 6. La dénommée Leila se lève et avance vers l'estrade. Des larmes coule le long de ses joues. Elle a 18 ans, c'était sa dernière année mais il a fallut qu'elle soit sélectionné.. C'est ensuite Matt un brun de 15 ans qui est choisi par la main maudite de la dite Naniska. Tous deux semblent désemparé devant la tournure que vient de prendre leurs vies. Ils ne sont pas stupides et ils savent que leurs chances de survies ne doivent pas s'élever à plus de 5% mais ils y font fasse du mieux qu'ils le peuvent.

Le district 7, l'un des plus beau district de part ses grands et merveilleux bois, on se sent toujours apaisé quand on vient ici. Cette année grande surprise ! Il connaît deux volontaires Alicia Tralvarez, cette jeune fille de 15 s'est en effet porté volontaire, assez surprenant venant de la part d'un district périphérique mais Alicia veut faire ses preuves, elle veut montrer à ses parents qu'elle est une battante. Quand au tribut masculin, il s'agit de Nicolas Karvacos, depuis qu'il est petit, il a toujours éprouvé le besoin de montrer qu'il était supérieur aux autres, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre et qu'il pourrai gagner les Hunger Games. Il a attendu d'être au meilleur de sa force pour participer et maintenant, il n'attend plus que de gagner, ce qui en soit serait possible étant donné sa carrure imposante. Le blond n'a beau ne pas venir du 1, du 2 ou du 4 il est aussi agile et fort qu'un carrière. Il monte sur l'estrade la tête haute, sans esquisser le moindre sourire. C'est à peine si il jette un regard à sa camarade qu'il dépasse de deux voir trois bonne tête. Une chose est sûre : Il marque les esprits.

Dans le district 8 c'est Perry Grindelwarld une petite femme potelé, habillé de couleur jaune fluo qui s'occupe du tirage aux sorts. Elle glisse sa grosse main ganté dans l'urne et sort un premier papier avant de crier le nom à haute voix. Cette année ça sera Lilou Lavoine qui participera au Hunger Games, Lilou est seulement âgé de 14 ans, elle aura ses 15 ans dans moins d'une semaine, on voit qu'elle a dut mal à retenir ses larmes mais elle s'efforce de le faire quand même, cette brune de petite taille avance tremblante vers Perry qui lui tend la main d'un geste encourageant. Les yeux se Lilou parcoure le public et ils semblent vouloir dire « Aider moi ! » Mais personne ne fait rien. Ils baissent tous le regard et souffle intérieurement de soulagement à savoir que cette année ce n'est pas eux qui serons dans cette maudite arène. Au moment de passer au tirage au sort des garçon. C'est un blond aux traits très fins du nom de Andy qui est élu. Un léger sourire trône sur ses lèvres, contrairement aux autres adolescents de son âges, il n'est pas tellement mécontent d'être tiré au sort car voilà 6 ans qu'il s'entraîne en secret après l'école. Il appris à manier quelques armes et son point fort c'est son intelligence combiné à sa force physique. Il monte les marche qui l'amène à Perry la tête haute, avec un aire fière, une fois arrivée sur l'estrade, il adresse un regard discret à celle avec qui il partage son cœur puis il se perd dans la foule. Lilou le regarde un peu méfiante. Il a bien l'aire trop sûre de lui selon elle mais elle le sait, il est doué et il le lui faudra pour allié.

Venons ensuite au district 9, l'ambiance est pesante, on attend avec inquiétude de voir qui sera élu. Par chance l'hotesse n'est pas apte du suspense et rapidement elle annonce que la tribut féminine de cette année sera Gwen une fille de petite taille à l'aire enfantin, à l'entende de son nom elle s'écroule par terre « NON NON ! » Hurle t-elle lorsque des pacificateurs avance pour l'emporter avec eux de force. Le garçon qui est appelé lui est Niko, et il émet beaucoup moins de résistance que sa compagne de district et suis les ordres sans discuter.

District 10 :La tribut féminine est tiré au sort, elle ne montre absolument aucun signe de faiblesse ni de joie. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle veut absolument rentrer chez elle et elle ne laissera rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route, pas même son compagnon de district Bryan qui se trouve être aussi son camarade de classe.

Le district 11 est le plus grand et le plus stricte, les adolescents sont parfaitement rangé et alignés dans leur catégorie et ils attendent patiemment. Cette année les deux malheureux qui devrons partir pour les jeux de la faim sont Elsa une brunette de 15 ans et Cel un adolescent âgé de seize ans qui fait une tête de plus qu'Elsa. La jeune tribut atteint d'être seule dans le train qui se dirige vers le Capitole pour pleurer en silence. Cel entend ses pleurs mais il n'ose pas intervenir. Après tout il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.

Pour le district 12 c'est un jeune homme: Othis et une fille de 14 ans à la chevelure ébène bouclés et à la peau mâte, qui sont sélectionnés. Ils ne se connaissent et ne préfère pas se connaître, ça vaut mieux de toute manière.

* * *

[…] _Point de vue de Marine tribut féminin du district 2 _:

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au Capitole. J'attendais ça avec impatience depuis deux jours. A présent nous nous préparons pour le défilé. Baptiste et moi sommes vêtue de vêtements gris à l'aspect métallisé, lui a un énorme casque sur la tête plutôt étrange mais bon c'est la mode du Capitole. La robe que je porte est plutôt lourde mais je dois admettre que j'aime assez. Par contre je hais ses chaussures compensés qui pèse au moins 10 tonnes ! Les stylistes pourrais parfois faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote, l'admet que j'ai bien envie de tout envoyer valser mais je dois me contenir si je veux faire bonne impression. J'attends que mon coiffeur ait terminé ma coiffure, une espèce de chignon compliqué pour rejoindre Bapstiste et me diriger vers les tributs du 1, notre alliance avec eux est quasi certaine du moins c'est presque toujours le cas.

« - Sympa la robe. » Fis-je remarquer à l'intention de Kaithleen la fille du 1 bien que je pense tout-à fait le contraire. Elle porte une robe collés prés du corps blanche ou sont collés tout un tas de pierre précieux, ça fait bien trop bling bling pour moi. Ses cheveux brun ont été lissé et noué dans une grande natte sur le côté parsemé de paillette. Le garçon lui porte un costume blanc deux pièces parsemés lui aussi de nombreuse pierre précieuse. Ses cheveux blond ont conservés un aspect naturelle, comme ceux de Bapsiste d'ailleurs en même temps, les cheveux indiscipliné de mon meilleur ami font son charme.

« - Merci. » Me répond t-elle avec un très léger sourire. Em, le garçon du 1 m'adresse quand à lui un léger sourire charmeur, j'ai bien vite compris que ça faisait partit de sa manière d'être. Il me tend sa main à moi puis à Bapstiste.

« - Enchantée, nous sommes Ossyane et Kaithleen. »

« - De même, je suis Marine et lui c'est ... »

« - Baptiste. » Me complète t-il.

Je souris puis j'adresse un nouveau sourire aux tributs du 1. Le principal est dit maintenant je peux en revenir au but.

« - Allié ? »

« - Allié. »

Au même moment j'entends des cris, je fronce les sourcils et je tourne la tête. Et là qu'es ce que je vois ? Le tribut masculin du 7 qui est en train de faire une crise. Tous les regards sont tournées vers lui, il semble avoir un sérieux désaccord avec sa styliste.

« - SERIEUSEMENT ? VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS IMPRESSIONER LE PUBLIC AVEC CETTE COUPE DE CHEVEUX ? AUTANT METTRE UN NID D'OISEAUX MORT ! »

Les stylistes et coiffeurs semblent être pris de cours, moi ça me fait sourire. Au moins celui sera tuer rapidement, le Capitole n'aime pas qu'on lui manque de respect et si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous qui le tue, ce chère président Snow s'en chargera. Quoi que … Il est assez imposant ...L'avoir de notre côté ne serais pas une si mauvaise idée et j'admet que me retrouver toute seule face à lui ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Les autres tributs ont l'aire du même avis puisqu'ils le regardent tous avec de grand yeux effrayés. Notamment la petite brune du district 12.

Mes yeux passent ensuite sur cette fille du district 11, elle s'appelle Elsa si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle porte une petite robe en jean et un tee shirt claire par en dessous ainsi que des chaussures en mottes de paille, elle dois avoir mon âge mais elle fait plus petite et plus fragile. Ses yeux se relève au moment ou je l'observe avec attention. J'en profite pour lui adresser un regard noir histoire de lui montrer que bientôt je la tuerai. Elle baisse aussirôt les yeux et pars vers son char. Mh … ça me plait. J'aime bien quand les autres on peur de moi.

« - Tu viens M ? On dois y aller là. » Me glisse Baptiste en attrapant mon bras.

Point de vue externe :

Les tributs arrivent district par district jusqu'au grand chapiteau ou ils sont réunit en cercle. Comme chaque années les tributs de carrières sont à l'honneur et c'est principalement sur leurs visages que s'attardent les caméras cependant on prête un peu plus d'attention au district 7 qui a connu des volontaires. La fille du 7 envoie des baisers au public, sa tenue elle aussi a fait mouche, elle est vêtue d'une robe noir en cuir plutôt courte et porte un jupon en bois par dessus, ça met en valeur sa peau halé. Quand à sa coiffure, les stylistes lui ont bouclé et ils tombent désormais le long de ses épaules, ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le visage de la tribut du 2 est contracté à cause de la colère et de la jalousie qu'elle ressent à ce moment mais elle n'est pas la seule. Plusieurs tributs affichent eux aussi cette aire profondément jaloux.

Une fois le discours du président fini, les tributs pénètrent dés lors dans le centre d'entraînement spécialement refait pour l'occasion puis ils se dirigent vers leurs appartements respectifs une fois rejoint de leurs mentors et styliste respectifs.


End file.
